Moondance
by Cyny
Summary: Sariyah Khan & Malon James return to Hogwarts. One is the mysterious and secretive new DADA professor, the other, a fun-loving sixth year. As their year progresses, they find that life is never without twists and turns…especially when magic is involved
1. Reminiscing and Previous Encounters

Moondance 

**Summary: **Sariyah Khan has just returned to Hogwarts as the new DADA teacher.  Once a close friend of Lily Potter and Remus Lupin, she now keeps her past as a closely guarded secret.  Meanwhile, Malon James, sixth year Gryffindor and American native, is returning for her second year at the magical school.  As their year progresses, they find that life is never without twists and turns… especially when magic is involved.

**Disclaimer:  **JK Rowling is the one and only person with the rights to anything Harry Potter.  We bow down.

**Authors' Note:**  Hi, just thought I'd mention that this story is not totally my own.  Sophia, a wonderful friend and fellow Harry Potter freak, and I are in this one together.  She's wonderful, let's all give her a hand *canned applause*  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Please follow me," said the crisp voice of the elder woman who answered the castle door. Her witch's hat lay perched in the exact center of her head, and everything about her seemed to be organized. She walked stiff and upright up the stairs, leading the woman who had knocked on the door down the long gray corridors. She stopped in front of a large stone gargoyle and glanced down the hall to make sure no one was looking.

"Chocolate Frog." She had only just said the last word when the gargoyle came to life and sprang out of the way, revealing a staircase of sorts. "Just stand on the staircase, and it will take you up to the Headmaster's office." She smiled briskly and walked off down the long hall.

The woman surveyed the staircase for a moment with cool green eyes, then hesitantly stepped on it. It immediately began escalating upwards, and after a short time, another door was reached. The second door slid open, and the Headmaster's office was revealed. It had many intricate items everywhere, curious little knickknacks and numerous spinning metal objects. The pictures of previous headmasters were on the walls, most of them looking quite jolly, and one who was quite asleep. She smiled to herself, thinking that the office hadn't changed much since the last time she had been in it. She ran her long fingers through her deep brown hair, a nervous habit she had picked up long ago.

On a golden stand, Fawkes the phoenix was perching, and the bird had been eyeing the young woman from the second she had entered. His large black eyes met her light green ones as she slowly moved towards the stand.

"Hello, Fawkes." she whispered. Fawkes blinked twice and chirped softly, recognizing the woman he hadn't seen for years. In a rush of bright red and gold feathers, he launched off of his perch and began flapping around the high ceiling of the office. 

"Good evening, Sariyah." said a seasoned voice. Sariyah turned to face the one and only Albus Dumbledore, in bright blue robes. His eyes twinkled behind gold-rimmed glasses that sat on his long crooked nose.

"Hello, Headmaster." Sariyah said, a large grin spreading over her honey colored face. 

"I'm so glad you decided to answer the ad in the Daily Prophet. I honestly didn't believe that we were going to end up getting a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher...and I don't know why I didn't think of calling you in the beginning, Sariyah, the thought had never crossed my mind until earlier this year."

"Yes, Headmaster, although I don't think I would have been able to start any earlier than this year, what with all the goings on I had to deal with." she answered.

"Of course, of course...I am so relieved that it was you that we did end up getting. I could not have asked for a more qualified teacher...we haven't had a decent one since Remus was teaching three years ago."

Sariyah's eyes lost the happiness they held, and for a moment a glimmer of pain shot through them. She broke her gaze from Dumbledore briefly but quickly made contact again. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly, inquisitively.

"Sariyah...I know you and Remus were very close when you were going to school here at Hogwarts...what happened?" asked Dumbledore.

"Another time, sir, I will tell you...I don't really want to talk about it right now." answered Sariyah, looking away from the wizened old man. 

"Anytime you would like to, you know I am here. Now I must order you to leave my office and set up shop in the Defense room, as well as organize the things in your own office. Its good to have you back again, Sariyah." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. Sariyah smiled back and exited the office in a swish of lavender robes.

Albus Dumbledore sat down at his desk and sighed. Sariyah Khan had been one of the smartest students at Hogwarts ever, prefect and head girl, eventually. She hung around with the good crowd-the Gryffindor crowd. If he remember correctly, she and Lily Potter were best friends, and she and Remus were very close as well...what had happened there, Dumbledore couldn't comprehend. Even Headmasters didn't know everything about their students.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Every time someone reviews, an angel gets its wings! –Sophia and Carlyn


	2. Together Again

Go ahead and take a look at chapter two.  I realize it's up fast, but you get that with two authors.  It's kinda nice…

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sixteen-year-old Malon James absentmindedly twirled a strand of her long hair between the fingers of her left hand as she anxiously kept watch over the barrier between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross Station.  She had plenty of time to make the train still – after all, it was only ten fifteen– but a group of Muggles who'd stationed themselves right in front of the barrier looking like they planned to stay for a while were making her nervous.  Within fifteen minutes there would be an influx of families with children needing to get onto platform nine and three-quarters, and Malon didn't know that there was any non-magic way to clear the barrier, except for maybe walking up and trying to explain.  "Hullo, I'm Malon.  You seem to be blocking the barrier between these two platforms.  Could you please move out of the way?  Why do I need the barrier unobstructed, you ask?  Well, you see, it's really a magic wall and all of the students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry need to go through to get on their train…"

Returning to the present with a shudder, she noted that the Muggles were still there.  Ten nineteen.  _Not good.  Not good.  _

"Excuse me."

Startled, Malon screamed rather loudly.  She whirled around, hand instinctively falling to the wand in her pocket.

It was a station guard, looking as surprised as she'd felt.

Blushing, the girl said, "I'm sorry.  You startled me."

"My apologies," he responded.  "You looked a bit lost.  Do you need some help?"

"Er, no thanks.  I'm waiting for someone."

"All right then."

He turned to go as an idea popped into Malon's head.

"Wait!  I mean, er, those people over there," she gestured to the barrier, "are looking rather lost.  You might want to go ask them."  _To move_, her brain added.

The guard gave her an odd look.  "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied cheerfully without looking back at him.  Instead, she glanced around at the platforms.  No one else looking like a Hogwarts student yet.  _Please, Muggles, move._  As her gaze rested again on her trolley, the large eagle owl perched in its cage on top of her trunk hooted indignantly at her.

"Patriot, shh-shh.  You know I can't let you out-"

Malon had been about to say "until we get through the barrier," but as she spoke, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.  The station guard had not yet traveled to the annoying Muggles.  In fact, he was still about a foot away from her, staring at her trolley.

"Pardon?" she asked, feeling a slight panic in her chest.

"I just couldn't help noticing your _owl_," he commented, sounding like he couldn't believe his eyes.

Malon forced a laugh.  "Yes, he's rather large, isn't he?"

He stared at her with wide eyes.  "Actually," he continued, "it seems to me like about this time every year I see kids with owls.  All kinds of owls…"

The girl's mouth felt like cotton as she tried to swallow and look casual.  "Oh really?" she wondered, hoping she sounded sincerely curious.

"You must all know each other.  They don't just _sell_ owls."

"You'd be surprised," Malon quipped, wincing as she heard her words.

"So you _do_ all know each other.  Where do you get them?"

"Er…"  Malon's mind raced.  This was quite possibly the worst situation she'd ever been in.  _I wish I knew Memory Charms.  I wish I knew how to Apparate.  For God's sake, I wish I knew the Killing Curse._  She heard herself begin to speak.  "We all go to the same school.  It's called… it's called – the Owl Academy!  Yeah, and we all get owls when we're accepted.  If I had time, I'd show you my uniform.  It's got this owl insignia on it and everything.  It's just a symbol for the… for the school."

She was conscious of her flushed cheeks and heavy breathing, sure signs that she'd been lying.  She was a terrible liar.

"Where do they get the owls, though?"

_Go AWAY_, she just wanted to scream at him as she replied, "I think they breed them.  It's inside a forested area and there's lots of aviaries."  

The guard looked ready to ask another question, and Malon swore to herself that if he did, she was going to use the first curse that came to mind on him.  Helpfully, her brain came up with a particularly fun hex that involved hallucinations about multitudes of Cornish pixies.  She rested her fingers on her wand.

He was saved, however, for as he opened his mouth, something else caught his attention.

"Hey there!" he called.  "One of your schoolmates is over here, and she's got the owl to prove it!"

Malon suddenly realized that she'd shut her eyes tightly as he yelled across the station.  Prying them opened, she watched a trolley pull up next to hers with an empty cage secured on top.  She raised her eyes and saw, with an overwhelming sense of relief, _Harry_.

"Harry!" her voice echoed, a smile growing on her face.

"Hallo, Malon."  His green eyes were obviously puzzled.

"What happened to your owl?" the guard asked.

_What are you, the thing that doesn't go away_?the girl thought, reconsidering the curse while simultaneously sending Harry a look that plainly said, "Please help me."

"Oh, she, er, got out," he stuttered.

_God Harry, you lie almost as badly as I do_.

"Will they give you another, when you get to school?"

"School?" the Boy-Who-Lived squeaked, shooting a panicked glance at the girl.

"The _Owl_ Academy," Malon muttered through clenched teeth, elbowing him in the side.

"Oh, at the _Academy_?  No, the, er, owls are all trained to fly back… to there."

"That's right, Harry!"  The girl laughed falsely.  "Well, that's enough about owls for one day.  We wouldn't want to give away all their secrets!"  

"No, no we wouldn't," he agreed.

"Well you kids have a good term," the guard said.  "Oh, and looks like your friends got found again."

Malon realized that he meant the Muggles had moved away from the barrier at last.  "Good for them," she retorted, not managing to hide all of the sarcasm she felt.  Pasting on a smile, she pushed her trolley away towards the now-clear wall, feeling rather than seeing Harry beside her.

"_Please_ tell me he's gone."

Casually raking a hand through his dark, wild hair, the boy turned to see.  "He's gone."  And without warning, "_What_ in the world was that about!?"

She gave him a genuine smile, one that he wasted no time in returning.  "Let's just say I think that guy is possibly the most annoying person on earth."

"I don't know… I was with him for a little bit, and I think Snape could take him any day."  His green eyes sparkled.

"Are you prepared to bet on that?  I think it'd be really close fight," she joked and they walked through the fake wall and onto the platform together.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Malon…  Malon!"

Coming out of sleep suddenly, the girl flung herself off her train seat and landed on a wriggling pile of robes.

"Ah, get _off_!" the robes shrieked.

"Ron?" she mumbled.

A shock of red hair emerged from the pile as a response.  "No, it's the sorting hat!  Didn't you hear me speaking in rhymes?"

She stared at him.

"Of _course_ it's me.  Get.  Off."

The fog of sleep slowly lifted from her and she began to giggle helplessly.  She heard Hermione and Harry join in from either side of the compartment.  Scowling, Ron sat up with such force that they rolled, positions reversed just as the door slid open.

"Weasley, Weasley… now is not the time for this, don't you think?  And right in front of every one too."

"Malfoy," he growled, flushing a very deep red and leaping off of Malon, who could not manage to calm her laughter despite the presence of the blond Slytherin.

"You might want to calm her before we get to the castle," he snarled, pivoting in a flare of his school robes and striding away.

"Malfoy… such a prat," Malon gasped through her subsiding gales of humor.  "I mean _honestly_, I wonder how long he practiced that robe thing over the summer.  And popping in to say two sentences and leaving, like he wants to make sure we still know he's here."

Even Ron grinned.  "Stupid git."

They exited the train and crawled into the same carriage.  Malon felt a strong sense of wonder at seeing the castle that she knew her friends didn't quite share.  While it was a magnificent and beautiful place, they'd spent the better part of five years there.  She had been at Hogwarts only one year, the previous four having been spent at a magical school in America where her school looked more like a Muggle university than anything else.  

She realized Harry was grinning at her.  "Watching you reminds me of how I felt coming back for the first time.  And by the way, we're there."

They were near the back of the group heading into the great hall, and as the four waited, they watched the small lights of the first years' boats slowly crossing the lake.  

"I'm going to run up to the south tower," Malon announced suddenly.

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously.  "We've got to go in for the sorting and the feast.  Someone will miss you."

"I won't miss it.  The first years aren't even a quarter way yet.  I'll be right back, and if anyone asks, I'm in the toilet."

She took off toward the tower, a personal space she'd fallen in love with last term, hardly watching where she was going.  This was her mistake, as she didn't see the person descending until it was too late.  Malon hit her suddenly, feeling the air rush out of her lungs as they fell to the stairs in a heap.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Review.  Is it _in_ you? –Sophia and Carlyn


	3. First Impressions

**a side note from soph:** I'm going to make this chapter a bit longer, as I thought the last was too long, and I was quite wrong  :-) it was very short...I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! I am having such a great time writing this!!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sariyah paced around in her office, checking to make sure that she had unpacked everything that she had packed previously. She passed a hand over her bookshelf and the books in it gave off a faint glow. She walked to the corner of the office, which had her desk in it and made sure that everything was in order on it. Her eyes rested on a picture frame standing on the desk. It held a typical moving picture of two figures, a female and a male-her parents. 

She had inherited the looks of her beautiful mother; everything except her eyes, which were of an olive-green hue, and her skin tone, a light brown shade. These she had inherited from her father's side; he was a native of India. She ran her hand along the oak of the desk and shuddered slightly. The room was so cold...she looked at the fireplace and raised her left hand, concentrating on the damp logs. Immediately, sparks flew out of the hearth and a roaring fire was soon burning. She glanced at the clock on the wall and realized that she needed to be at the Sorting Ceremony and the Feast in a mere ten minutes. She exited the office, and as quickly as she could, power-walked down the gray corridor into the Great Hall, and took a seat at the head table beside a woman professor who looked like a giant glass bug and a tiny professor who smiled animatedly as she sat down beside him.

"Halloo, Sariyah! How are you this fine evening? I suppose that you've moved in alright and everything is tip-top, eh?" asked Professor Flitwick.

Sariyah smiled and answered "Everything is fantastic, Professor, my office is all situated, and I really cannot wait to start!"

"You should want to wait though, my dear," said a haunting voice beside her. The giant glass bug had spoken. "You see, I have read your planetary reading and seen it in my crystal ball many times that the wait will not be long now."

Sariyah cocked her eyebrows, trying her best to look pleasantly surprised. "You must be Professor Trelawney...I'm quite delighted to meet you." She reached out her hand. 

"No, no, my dear, I do not touch strangers on the first meeting...superstitions, you know." Professor Trelawney raised both eyebrows in a very ominous manner and turned away from Sariyah.

Professor Flitwick, looking at the bewildered look on Sariyah's face, reassured her. "Don't worry, Professor Trelawney tends to get a bit-er- misty when she speaks to people for the first time. Its nothing to worry about, guaranteed." 

Sariyah shook her head and diverted her attention elsewhere. She watched all of the older students file in and take their places at their House tables. She was particularly keen on the Gryffindor table, as that was her previous house. She scanned the row of black hats and her eyes immediately landed upon a certain tall, dark haired boy. He seemed to have seen her as well, as he could not break his gaze from her own. Sariyah smiled at the boy, and waved a little. The young man smiled slightly and waved back. He did not know who she was, but there was an aura about her that just made people trust her before they even knew her...and he felt that he knew her from long ago...he looks just like Lily, she thought.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

"Who were you waving at, Harry?" queried Ron, squinting his eyes and peering in the direction that Harry was staring.

"I...I don't know, Ron. I just wanted to wave, you know?" Harry had a sort of dreamy look in his eyes.

"No, Harry, you were waving at someone-who was it? Come on now, you can tell..." Hermione paused as she realized who Harry was waving at. "Was it her? The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

Harry looked at her and nodded. 

Ron squinted his eyes again in that direction. His ears burned bright red along with the rest of his face. "We haven't had a woman professor for Defense, ever. I wonder how she'll be?"

"She looks nice enough to me," answered fellow sixth-year Neville Longbottom.

"Yes...actually, she looks very nice. She's probably the prettiest professor we've..." Ron stopped suddenly, his face burned even redder. "Did I say that out loud? I really need to stop doing that." His voice trailed off and he sat down on the long bench of the Gryffindor table. Ron had voiced the opinions of most of the young men at the table, as they were all quite interested in who the new Defense teacher was, judging by their staring in her general direction.

The Sorting Ceremony finished with a bang, literally, as packages of Filibuster's fireworks went off as the last student was sorted into his house. The students were talking cheerily, glad to have returned to another year of school at their beloved Hogwarts.

The Headmaster tapped his goblet sharply with a golden fork and quickly got the attention of the students.

"Welcome, welcome, old and new students! Before we begin the feast, I have a few announcements to make. Unfortunately, due to current circumstances, the usual trips to Hogsmeade have been cancelled," (much groaning followed this announcement, but not from Harry and Ron, who exchanged a knowing look). Dumbledore continued "Please, be cautious, as we live in unsafe times...and I do mean it when I say don't talk to strangers, even at Hogwarts. We do not know what to expect nowadays, so please, just be careful. Quidditch, however, is not cancelled for the school year, tryouts for the teams will be held shortly and the regular season will start in October. And I would like you all to give a warm welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sariyah Khan." He held out spread his arms wide, and bid Sariyah to stand up. She stood up and smiled, and applause spread through the Great Hall.

"I honestly don't know who wouldn't clap for her, she just seems so...kind." Hermione had to yell over the crowd to tell Harry and Ron this. Ron was applauding too loud to hear her.

"Yes, but look! Even Malfoy's clapping...everyone is," said Harry, his eyes scanning over the crowd. His eyes widened slightly as he got to the teacher's table. "Snape looks a little..."

"Sick? He looks like he's about to hurl or something." answered Hermione. They were right though, as Snape was looking quite pinkish, not at all sallow as he usually was, it just looked like he had something that he wanted to get out; but he, to their utter surprise, was clapping as much as anyone else.

"Strange, isn't it?" asked Ron, as the clapping died down and the food appeared on the plates before them. He grabbed a chicken wing and took a large bite out of it. "She doesn't look very old, does she?"

"I heard she went to school here," piped in Neville, a large goblet filled with pumpkin juice tottering recklessly in his hand. "My grandmum said she knew who the new Defense professor was going to be, but she wouldn't tell me anything except that she went to Hogwarts." 

"Well, who knows, maybe we'll end up with a monster for a teacher again! Maybe she's a vampire!" Dean Thomas had a crazed look in his eyes.

"No, I don't think so, Dean," replied Hermione. "She looks perfectly normal...but that's what we said about the last one...oh well. I guess we'll see." Hermione pulled a large bowl of fruit towards her, plucked out a green apple, and began eating it. Harry and Ron threw her disgusted looks as they started to demolish a large chocolate eclair.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

Sariyah glanced around at all of the things she missed about Hogwarts; the people, the food, the warm atmosphere; the dark cloud in her mind disappeared and she was happy, but only for a moment as she realized that the one and only Severus Snape was making his way towards her with a repulsive smile on his face.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Please review; it will end world hunger –Sophia and Carlyn


	4. Lost and Found

Er, I haven't got much to say except, "SEVEN DAYS LEFT OF MY PUBLIC EDUCATION!!!!"  Ah hem, enjoy.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Umphfff."

Groaning and muttering a few curses under her breath, Malon pried herself off the stairs trying to remember exactly what had just happened.  There had been someone else here just moments ago; she was sure of it.  

"Hullo?" she called up the stairs.

_She was coming _down_, you prat._

Malon turned, but there wasn't anyone at the bottom of the tower either.  

"I'm glad to know that common courtesy now extends to leaving someone you've just plowed knocked out on the stairs!" she shouted at absolutely no one, managing to lose her balance and tumble down the staircase.  

She hit the bottom hard.  "This is really not my night."

"I wouldn't hold out much hope for the rest of the year then," commented a young wizard in a painting of a bare stone room.

"Thanks for that bright ray of sunshine," she responded dryly.  "You didn't happen to see who smashed into me a few minutes ago, did you?"

He raised an eyebrow, looking rather amused.  "Like I have nothing better to do than stare into the corridors."

"You're a _painting_."

He smirked at her.  "For your information, I did see something, but I don't think I ought to tell you."

Malon whipped her wand out of a robe pocket.  "I know… _things_!"  

His grin widened.  "Definitely not a Ravenclaw, are you?"

A glare that would have made any Slytherin proud appeared on the girl's face.  "I am _really _going to enjoy doing this to you."

As she began what was sure to be a very creative charm, his face paled.  He lifted both hands in the manner of a criminal caught in the act.  "Truce!  I'll tell you everything!"

She lowered her wand and looked at him expectantly.  

"I swear this is all I saw.  Someone ran up, and then someone ran down.  I thought it was the same person until you came rolling down the stairs… literally."

"Thank you.  That was really helpful and definitely worth the time and energy," she quipped with a scowl.  "I'm going to be late to the sorting."

She turned and began walking briskly away, hearing but pretending to ignore the painting wizard tell her, "Take your time.  I'm pretty sure you don't need to worry about that."

Malon retraced her steps, avoiding the entrance hall and the vast number of first years who were due to arrive at any moment.  Or perhaps they had arrived already.  She quickened her steps, comforted by the familiar sound of her shoes echoing up the empty hallway and the fact that empty hallways meant that the feast was not over yet.

Her stomach growled hungrily as she reached the doors to the great hall.  Pulling one open just a crack, she slid in and stopped.

"Bloody hell."  It was empty.

_The feast is _not_ over.  The feast is _not over.  This thought ran through her mind as if on a loop as she burst back out of the hall.

"What time is it?" she demanded of several portraits, most of whom were dozing and merely blinked up at her sleepily.  Frantically she moved up the hallway, running awkwardly between the paintings.  After she had asked every single one between the great hall and the first staircase up to the tower, her brain kicked back in.

_You're wearing a watch_.         

Dumbly, she stared down at her wrist.  1:08.

"Merlin's pajamas," she muttered, "I did _not_ just spend five hours unconscious on the south tower stairs."  

A middle-aged witch who was creepily enough, wide-awake inside her cozy-looking portrait eyed her curiously.  "Then what were you doing?"

"I was passed out on the south tower stairs.  What, did you miss the sarcasm and panic my voice is drowning in?" 

The witch blinked at her, shocked by the girl's short answer.

"I haven't got time for this.  I hate paintings," Malon informed her, taking off up the staircase.

She sprinted nonstop up the various stairs and corridors, navigating twists and turns without a thought and remembering trick steps in just the nick of time.  Finally reaching the entrance to the tower, she collapsed in front of the fat lady clutching at the stitch in her side and gasping for breath.

"Breaking curfew already?" the portrait-witch asked disapprovingly.

"Not… my fault," Malon managed, pulling herself back into a standing position.  She leaned against the portrait frame heavily.  "Just let me in, please."

"Generally, this is the part where you give me the password."

"Bugger."

The fat lady stared at her for a few moments as the girl watched her keenly.  "That's not it, I'm afraid."  
Malon smiled sardonically.  "Really."  There was a long pause before she continued, "You see, I missed the sorting and the feast because someone knocked me over on the steps to… er, the hall.  I haven't seen any Gryffindors since, so I haven't been told the password.  I'm sure someone in the common room will vouch for me.  Ron, Hermione, and Harry must be waiting."

"The common room's been empty for hours.  Everyone is in bed."

Malon felt like she was going to cry.  She wanted to ask, _you mean, no one was worried?_  Instead, she heard her voice reply, "You can't just let me in?"

"Heightened security… and I thought poor Neville would be the first to fall victim to it," the fat lady told her in an empathizing voice.

A tear rolled down the sixth-year's cheek, making her feel about two years old.  "I have to stay out here all night?"

The pink-wearing guardian nodded gently, looking like she'd reach out and hug the girl if not for the fact that she was two-dimensional.

"But what if Mrs. Norris finds me?  Or _Peeves_."  She shuddered.

"I'm really very sorry, love."

Miserably, Malon pulled her hands up into the sleeves of her robes and wrapped her arms around herself as she sat in the most shadowed corner, shivering and sobbing into her knees until she fell into an unrestful sleep.

She was unsure how long she'd been there when she heard voices nearby.

"I can't believe you forgot about the Marauder's Map, Harry.  _Aurora magnum_."

"You forgot about it too," he returned pointedly, during what she realized was a long yawn from the fat lady.

"Have you three been out all this time?" she queried reproachfully.

"We can't find Malon anywhere," Ron explained, his voice sounding tight with apprehension.  "She never showed up at the feast."

The hidden girl's mind fought to rouse her from her sleepy state, but was losing the battle with her exhaustion.  She knew her ticket back into the tower was just a few feet away, but she sat frozen and at a loss for words.

Fortune and the fat lady smiled on her, however.  Hermione had seen the portrait's glance toward the corner, and she stepped nearer, peering into the thick darkness.

"Malon!"

This exclamation did the trick.  Malon felt her body and mind unlock, and she leaped to her feet, embracing Hermione fiercely.

Ron, too, feel victim to a ferocious hug when he ran over, as did Harry who stepped back and admonished in a parental voice, "Where have you _been_?  We've been worried sick!"

They entered the common room together and sat around the warm fire, welcome comfort after the breezy chill of the halls.  All the while, Malon explained the events of the evening, concluding with, "And I really _hate_ portraits."

She formed her mouth into a smile she didn't really feel as she was met with the concerned expressions of her friends.

"D'you think…" Ron began, glancing at Harry for support.

His brilliant green eyes fell from Malon to an obscure area of the sofa.  "I think we ought to go to Dumbledore."

"What?" Malon asked sharply, watching all three of them jump.  "It's not that big a deal."

Hermione looked ready to disagree, but Harry gestured her to remain quiet as his eyes looked probingly into Malon's.  "Perhaps you're right.  I'm sure the castle is safe."

This served as the end of the discussion.  The four sixth-years moved onto lighter topics, wondering how many classes they would have to endure with Slytherin house and when they would first have class with the new professor.  They laughed and talked for several hours before falling asleep on the couches one by one.  Malon was the last to drift away with a smile on her face, thinking as she lost consciousness something her mum had once told her.  _A strange, powerful magic is found in friendship; together you are something you could never be alone._  

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

When you review, we will donate $.01 to the "Starving ff.net writers" fund.  –Sophia and Carlyn  
  
            


	5. A Peek into the Past

Sariyah could just feel her face contorting into a look of discomfort as Snape drew nearer to her. He was a towering figure, and his black robes billowed as he ambled closer to where she was sitting.

"Sariyah Khan. It's quite nice to see you back at Hogwarts, and as a teacher too," he said in a low, sugary voice. He ran his long fingers through his mop of greasy black hair and flashed a wide grin at the woman.

Sariyah forced her facial muscles out of the position they were currently in to somehow salvage a meek smile in Snape's direction. "Well, Severus, even I didn't know that I was going to be the teacher until a week ago. This was all quite sudden for me."

"Yes, I know. The current professors here didn't find out who the new professor was going to be until about four days ago. I would like to talk more with you, Sariyah, catch up on things, perhaps? Being in the same class and all, I would love to hear how you're getting on-"

"That may have to wait, Severus, as I have lots of preparation to do for my new classes. But perhaps a little later, when the students have settled a little and gotten used to me?" she cut him off, not wanting to hear what else he wanted to discuss with her.

"Of course, it makes perfect sense," he answered. "Anytime, perhaps even over some tea, or-"

"I have read your tea leaves, Professor Snape," Professor Trelawny entered the conversation with a very foggy manner, "and I would advise you never to drink tea ever again, as death is written in the leaves, written as clearly as a placid lake in the spring."

"I really wish you would not read tea leaves for me," snarled Snape. He angrily grabbed a teapot that was sitting nearby, snatched a cup off the table, and hastily poured some tea into it. He shoved the cup against his mouth and swallowed it in two large, scalding gulps. His snappy actions had attracted the attention of most of the left half of the head table, and all the professors looking at him had bewildered looks on their faces except for Sariyah, who was wearing a look of mild shock. Snape slammed the teapot down, splattering some tea a good two feet down the table.

"There! You see, I'm not dead, am I?" yelled Snape.

"Professor Snape!" boomed a voice at the end of the table. "Ye'd better be calmin' down a little, taint nothin' to get all worked up about. And anyhow, yer scarin' the new Professor." Hagrid's black eyes twinkled as he smiled at Sariyah. Sariyah chuckled and shook her head.

Snape took off angrily back towards his seat. Sariyah heaved a sigh and finally began to eat her food which had been going cold on her plate, as it had been sitting there for over fifteen minutes. The rest of dinner was quite uneventful; she finished off her pumpkin juice and made her way through throngs of teachers and students out of the great hall, nearly running over a young man with a camera. He looked at her, then quickly snapped a picture.

"Thanks!" he smiled and sprinted off in the other direction.

"Don't mind him, he does that to everyone," said a deep voice behind her. She turned around to meet a pair of green eyes that rivaled her own. "He followed me around the whole second year with that camera, Colin did."

She smiled at the Boy Who Lived. "Hello, Harry."

He didn't need to ask how she knew who he was. "Hello," he replied back. He was about to carry on a conversation with her when Dean interrupted.

"So are you a vampire?" asked Dean. Harry shook his head at Dean's impudence.

"Me? No, no, not at all." Sariyah laughed. "I must look like one though; I haven't slept in days."

"No, actually you don't look like one at all," Ron, a brilliant red color, chimed in. "We've had so many...er...unique professors for Defense, it just seemed as though you should have been a vampire or something, but you don't look like one at all. Vampires just don't look like you, you know?" he began rambling out of nervousness.

"Ron is...uh...he's a bit slow sometimes," said Harry, saving the redhead from more embarrassment. Sariyah flashed Ron a reassuring smile and ran her long fingers through her dark reddish-brown hair.

"Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you in class on Tuesday, boys," said Sariyah. "I'm afraid I've forgotten to take my blood capsules for today." She bared her teeth and made a comical hissing noise. Harry, Ron and Dean laughed and waved goodbye to Sariyah as she headed towards her office.

The woman yawned and stretched her arms. She was already exhausted, but it was well past midnight by the time she had organized her thoughts and materials for her classes the next day. She was about to climb into bed when there was a sharp rapping on the office door. She opened it, but no one was there. She looked up and down the hallway to no avail. Then she noticed the note tacked to the door. She took it off and read the curvy script.

_A reminder that there will be a brief meeting concerning the safety of the students tomorrow, promptly at 7:30. Thank you._

Sariyah nodded to herself. Indeed the magical community had been thrown into an uproar during the last year with Voldemort returning. She yawned again, slid under the warm bedcovers, and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Monday was probably one of the longest days of Sariyah's life. She had three classes that day, the first years, the second years, and the third years, all in a row. She had only minor problems with students being in the wrong classes, and one first year girl had begun sobbing her eyes out because she had left her book in the dormitories. Sariyah absolutely loved children, perhaps because she never found the time to have any of her own, and children loved her too.

The roughest ride was with the first-year class. They were scared stiff when she brought out a large book she had borrowed from the library's restricted section, Unusual Dark Beasts. The book let out a low roar as she opened it and sprang from her hands and began slithering towards the door as quickly as a snake. She launched herself deftly over her desk and sprinted after it, and after wrestling with the book on the ground, she successfully made it stop struggling by letting it nibble on her finger.

"Sorry about that!" she grinned at the terror-struck first-years, while cradling the now-contented book in her arms. "Wasn't expecting it to put up that much of a fight, but it's quite an interesting read."

The second-years enjoyed her short lecture on the history of certain spells, and how a spell can turn evil. The third-years equally enjoyed her prodding on a fight (in a safe cage, of course) between a kappa and a menacing hinkypunk. She was slightly frazzled after the kappa nearly bit off her hand towards the end of the class. The boys who were slow to leave the room helped her carry the cages with the monsters in them back to the animal storage room.

She re-entered Defense Against the Dark Arts room and slid onto the chair behind her desk and breathed a sigh of relief...first day, done. What she could really have used at that point was tea spiked with something strong and alcoholic...but regular tea would have to do. With a wave of her wand and a murmur of "Accio teapot," a teapot zoomed out of her cupboard across the room. She poured the tea into the cup she had summoned and sipped it in long, slow draughts, closing her eyes. Her brain began to drift back to the same room she was in, 15 years earlier. Voices and memories of the past quickly filled her mind as they always did when she relaxed for a moment...

"I think I'm going a little mad, Sar," laughed a deep male voice.

Sariyah smiled in agreement. "No need to tell me that, I had it figured from the start. Why did you two pull me in here? We're missing James's last match, and you know how Lily gets when I'm not there cheering with her."

"I know, I know, but I think...we think that this is more important than Lily's match," answered a second male voice, this one more soft-spoken than the first.

"James's, you mean." Sariyah corrected the second young man. He was handsome, tall and thin with sandy hair and gray eyes.

"Yes, whoever's," replied the man. He was now staring into her eyes, and he knew that now he couldn't get out of what was going to be said. He saw so much in those olive-hued eyes...trust and innocence, but also unsurpassed wisdom...and he longed to see so much more. "Sariyah, we want to know more about your…lineage."

Sariyah looked puzzled.

"Well Sariyah," said the first young man. "It does seem a little strange to us that you can…do some things with a little more _power_ than normal wizards."

Sariyah's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sariyah, we looked up your family tree, and we think we know why." The first young man's dark eyes pierced her own.

"What are you talking about, Sirius?" she asked.

"You know how you mentioned that you were ¼ Egyptian? Your lineage goes back to the great Egyptian witch Nefertiti," Sirius said.

"She was the most powerful witch of her age and time, Sariyah, and we think that maybe…you inherited some of her powers," Remus added. "The ancient Egyptians knew things that we don't know today, Sariyah. They had powers, extra powers, and your mom probably—"

"Don't bring her into this," Sariyah snapped suddenly. "I don't care about her. I don't care what powers or whatever I got from her. I have to leave now."

Sariyah was jerked awake from her daze in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, and the present came flying back. She looked at her watch and realized that she had been in the dream state for a good two hours, as it was now 7:20 in the evening.

"Curses..." she muttered to herself. "I'm going to be late for that meeting." She squinted at the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of glittering powder that was sitting on the mantel above the fireplace, she thrust it into the fire. The orange flame disappeared and a green wall of fire grew out of the hearth. She stepped into the fire and was transported immediately to the teachers' lounge.

* * *

Live and learn… and then review. –Sophia and Carlyn


	6. Looking Forward

Hey, I'm officially done done done, with school!  Until I go to college that is, but in any case, I've got a few months of freedom, and I hope my updates on other stories will be a little more frequent.  I don't know about this one, however, since Sophia is back at Kent for the summer.  I'm sure she'll make some time for us.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Malon's eyes fluttered open against her will.  Cursing the cruelty of her internal clock and its hateful tricks, she struggled to recall where exactly she was.  When at last her mind managed to tell her that she was curled up on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, her face contorted into a disgusted scowl directed at Hermione's foot which, up to that moment, her arm had been wrapped around.

_Yikes, I've just spent the night cuddled up with my mate's foot as a teddy bear_, she thought.  If not for the fact that she'd only been awake a short time, Malon would have smiled.  Instead, her uncooperative facial muscles moved into a somewhat pained expression.

Contented for the moment to watch her friends sleep while she tried to gain total control of her mind and body, the girl relaxed back into the comfort of her previous night's bed.  Hermione shared the couch with her.  She lay spread out – somehow managing to take up every bit of space not occupied by Malon – on her stomach with an arm dangling over the side.  Directly below Hermione's sleep-curled fingers was a shock of red hair that could only be Ron.  Since the last time she'd seen him he was sleeping sitting up in the chair with his head tilted back and some rather amusing noises escaping his throat, Malon had no idea how he'd gotten to his current position; although, she vaguely remembered Harry teasing Ron about being a restless sleeper.  Ron's hair, Malon noticed, was in fact the only part of him visible, as he'd found his way under the rug.  The chair cushion lay propped against his back.  Harry, however, was sleeping in by far the most interesting position.  He had remained in his chair and was currently resting halfway between on his back and on his side.  One arm was wrapped around the back in a sort of loose embrace, the other held closely to his body.  Both of his legs were draped over the arm of the chair, and Harry's face was pressed into the back.  He hadn't removed his glasses, and they were askew on his head.

Finally feeling capable of functioning in reality, Malon realized she desperately needed to both pee and stretch.  Before she had a chance to decide which had higher priority, her muscles took over involuntarily.  Her legs and arm uncurled, extending fully.  Malon was aware that she was practically laying on top of Hermione, but her attempt at an apology came out as, "Syaaaaaaah" through a tremendous yawn.  The first sensations of renewed power over her appendages had just returned when a half-asleep Hermione kicked both her legs, effectively launching Malon off the couch.

As Hermione grumbled and glared, Malon couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter, which was only fueled by her lack of sleep and general excitement about being back at Hogwarts.  She paused long enough to whack each of her friends with Ron's rogue pillow.  The redhead, and only true morning person out of the four, attempted to start a cushion battle but only succeeded in annoying Hermione who threw a nearby candlestick at him.

By the time they were all sufficiently awake and presentable, most of their housemates had wandered down into the common room, and the really adventurous ones had set out for breakfast.  Colin Creevy dug out his camera for a bit of "start of the year memory preservation," as he put it, so the four sixth years didn't linger long in the tower.  

As they walked through the quiet and empty corridors, Ron and Hermione launched into a debate on how long it would take the studious Gryffindor to start nagging the others about their studying habits.  

Malon listened for a while but drifted into her own little world as Hermione said, "Ron, you know that NEWTs are at the end of _next year_," and the two conversationalists pulled ahead.

She was unaware of anything else until Harry's hand suddenly joined hers inside her pocket.  Feeling a deep blush wash across her face, she smiled without looking at him as their fingers interlaced.  

"You're different, Malon," Harry had said while they sat in the common room, nearly alone, on one of their last nights of last term.

She laughed.  "How so?"

"I don't know… maybe because you're American."

"I was born here, though, and my parents are British," she informed him.

"Right, but you lived there."

"Yes," she replied, though it hadn't been a question.

"Why?"  

Malon hesitated and, watching his face, said "Voldemort."

A micro expression of surprise and pain flashed in his expressive green eyes.  "They worked with my parents, didn't they?"

"Yes.  About the time your parents first knew they were in danger, mine got the same kind of information.  We moved to the states and lived in a sort of underground wizarding community.  Lots of refugees.  There was so much fear there.  Even years after Voldemort was apparently gone, people didn't move back to their homes.  And then, when rumors of his return began to reach us…"  

She shuddered, and he gently covered her hand with his.

"Why did you come back, then?" he questioned softly.

"Security.  It was safe in our little underground community, but the magical school I attended, while well protected against Muggles, was no match for any kind of dark magic.  The Americans didn't think it would be an issue; they're very complacent."

"But your parents sent you alone?"

Malon seriously studied the carpet.  "They're not the people they were once.  Fifteen years ago, they were dedicated to the cause.  They wanted the world to be safe from evil, and they would never give up until it happened.  They embodied the virtues of the Hufflepuff, but now they only personify the house's weaknesses.  They've grown lazy.  They're comfortable where they are."

Harry's eyes sparkled, "So what did they say when they heard you sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Don't do anything stupid," she whispered.  "That was the whole letter."

"I'm sorry, Malon."

She smiled at him.  "Don't be.  I just want you to know that I'm not that different from anyone else.  I'm a down-home British girl attending magic school.  I've lost my family to Voldemort, perhaps not physically, but lost all the same.  I'm nothing out of the ordinary."

"Right.  And Snape wants to come up here and give me a big hug.  Malon, you're a rarity.  You're not the same to me as Hermione or Neville or even Ron.  You're the first person I've known who has liked me just for me.  You were my friend before you had any idea I was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived."

She flushed.  "Don't remind me about that.  I still feel like an idiot.  I have a friend named Harry Potter, dark hair, green eyes, lightning scar, but of _course_ he's not _the _Harry Potter with dark hair, green eyes, and a lightning scar."

"I've spent five years with Ron and Hermione.  I know them well, and I can trust that they aren't just my friends because of what I did fourteen years ago, but I knew right from the start that you were the same.  If that's not special, I'll eat bubotuber pus."

Malon smiled.  "You're too kind, Har-"

But before the words were out of her mouth, Harry's covered it.  He tasted sweet and spicy like pumpkin pie, and the end of the kiss left her breathless and tingling with magic energy.  

Then he looked at her, emerald eyes deep and full of emotion and said-

"Malon?  You're awfully quiet."

She snapped out of her memory and felt heat creep across her face.  "Sorry.  I was, er, thinking."

Harry grinned at her, and she saw on his face that he knew exactly what she'd been thinking about.  He pulled their hands out of her pocket, kissed a knuckle, and dropped her hand as they entered the great hall.

"Get lost?" Ron asked through a mouthful of some unidentifiable substance as Malon and Harry joined them at the table.

Loading her plate with strawberries, the girl quipped, "We got here fine though we weren't _power walking _through the corridors first thing in the morning."

"It wasn't by choice," the redhead joked.  "Hermione was giving me the breakdown, in minutes, of how long we have until NEWTs."  He stole a strawberry from her plate.

Hermione scowled playfully around her cup of tea.  "Now Ron, you _know_ I won't start doing that until at least next month."

Grinning, Malon shuffled through the items in her bag, extracting a half completed essay, her favorite quill, and a bottle of ink.  She frowned at it, but added a few words at a time between bites of strawberry.

Breakfast continued in silence until she realized her hand was dancing across an empty plate.  She looked up and spotted an unfamiliar face at the head table.

"Is that the new Defense professor?" she asked, gesturing to the exotic looking woman.

"Yeah, that's her," Harry responded.

"I wonder what she's like."

"She's really nice, and she's smart and funny," Ron told her.

Malon stared at him amusedly.  "I'm glad you were able to garner the intricacies of her personality from just looking at her across the room."

Ron sputtered, "I-I, no, ye-you…"

Hermione patted his hand in a patronizing manner, and looked ready to tease him mercilessly.  Instead, the words that came out of her open mouth were, "Ooh!  Schedules!"

Malon began to scribble more frantically on her parchment.  "Somebody look and tell me when we've got potions.  If the answer is, 'First thing this morning,' just yell 'Write faster!'"  

Hermione glanced at a schedule.  "We don't have potions until Thursday, Malon."

"Wicked." In one swift motion, the girl dropped everything back in her bag.

"You know," Hermione mentioned, "if you just finished that right now, you wouldn't have to repeat this scene on Thursday morning."

Malon looked at her in surprise and quickly pulled out her school tie to look at it.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you thought I'd do my homework in advance.  I thought maybe I'd accidentally ended up with some Ravenclaw's uniform.  Nearly gave me a heart attack."

Ron and Harry both sniggered into their napkins as Hermione frowned at her friend.  "No, if you were a Ravenclaw, that'd have been done long before July."  Looking down at her schedule again, she announced, "And now for the bad news.  We've got History of Magic in ten minutes."

Malon had ended up next to Ron in Professor Binns' class, but even his melodramatic facial expressions in response to everything the professor said couldn't keep her interest for long.  She ventured a listen.

"Soon, international ministries may be making history of their own regarding the future of werewolves in society.  These dark creatures are known to seek out powerful evil.  With the re-emerging fear of Lord Voldemort in our world, many foresee the werewolf as being his powerful ally.  If – probably the better word is _when _- the Werewolf Transfer Act is seen to completion, all known werewolves will be hunted, captured, and imprisoned or destroyed for the safety of our world.  Werewolves-"

Malon was distracted by the distraught looks that had appeared on each of her friend's faces at this news.  "What's wrong?" she mouthed to Ron.

He gave her a shaky smile and whispered, "Explain later."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

Up late for the second night in a row, this time alone, Malon poured over her Arithmancy homework.  Normally, she didn't bother with doing her homework, at least not until the last possible moment, but Arithmancy was the one exception.  For some reason, she loved playing with numbers.  Hermione had finished her own work about an hour before, but then again, she was like a knowledge sponge.  Squeeze her a little, and stuff poured out everywhere.

Jotting down a few more numbers on the chart she was creating, she was surprised to hear footfalls on the stone steps that lead to the boys' dormitories.  Harry came slowly down, glancing carefully around the common room, invisibility cloak draped on his arm.  He did not see her until his eyes made a third pass.  Face lighting in surprise, his posture became awkward as he said, "Oh, hallo."

She stood and came over to him.  "You're going to see Dumbledore."  

His surprise grew.  

Malon grinned at him.  "You're a great friend Harry, and I know you want to keep my secrets.  But you've got this added burden of saving the world that makes you second-guess everything.  I had a feeling you would go see the Headmaster about my mystery stair friend."

Harry looked relieved.  "Thanks… for understanding."

She threw the cloak over them both.  "But as punishment for being caught, you have to take me with you."

They made their way silently through the halls.  No one was about, not even Peeves or Mrs. Norris.  As they passed a cluster of large windows, Malon stopped suddenly.

"Harry, look," she hissed.

He stared out into the night at the object that caught her attention, or rather, the person.  A solitary figure crouched near the edge of the forest, lights sporadically sparking from the end of their wand.

"What's going on down there?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

Each knew the other's mind, and their destination was wordlessly changed.  Malon knew that it was imperative that they stay together.  If he tried to go one way and she another, things could get messy and loud.  She knew any number of paths to the doors.  Though she had only one year at Hogwarts under her belt, Ron liked to call her a walking guidebook.  It was almost a hobby for her to find new and interesting ways around the castle.

She had a good idea though of how Harry would get there.  He was steady.  She wouldn't say predictable, because nothing could be father from the truth; he was one of the most spontaneous and surprising people she knew.  It was more that he was reliable.  While Harry was always up to trying a new way she'd thought up, he always walked the same route to class.  She suspected it was not because he liked the routine, but because if anything happened, he'd be easy to find.

Indeed, the course they took was the one she'd expected, and they made it outside without a glitch just in time to see the mysterious figure creep into the forest.  They continued forward, but Harry stopped her just as the reached the edge.

"Under no circumstances do you follow me," he told her gravely as he wrapped her in the invisibility cloak.  "It's not safe."

_And it's really safe for _you_, Harry_, she thought but did not reply.

He stepped into the forest and so did she.  Malon walked to the side and a little behind him.  It was not until they were quite far in and Harry went to pull out his wand that he saw her.

"I told you not to follow."

She blinked innocently.  "I'm not following.  I'm coming with you."

He frowned disapprovingly, but she could read something akin to gratitude and relief in his eyes.  "All right, but stay as covered as possible.  I don't want anything to happen to you."

And on that note, his hand found hers and they walked quietly together.  After she got over the initial amusement of Harry's arm disappearing below the elbow, Malon couldn't get over the fact that she was holding his hand again.  True, they weren't dating or anything.  She knew that it was impossible for now.  He was too much of a public figure.  If he got a girlfriend, it'd be all over the news within hours, and then, of course, Voldemort and various death eaters would have a very easy way to get to him.  Malon knew that Harry cared far too much to let something like that happen.  She was more than pleased with the increasingly less awkward private displays of affection.  It felt so good to just be with him.

As she came back to reality, she realized that she'd been not paying attention for a long time.  The full moon was exactly overhead, and all she could see in any direction was forest.  Harry slowed to a stop, eying the wand sparks appearing in a small thicket ahead.  He let go of her hand, and she knew to wait.  Painstakingly, he moved forward in a low crouch, wand out.

Malon decided it'd be best if her wand were at the ready as well.  Just as her fingers touched it, she heard a low growling to her left.  Fear tightened all her muscles as she saw a monstrous werewolf sizing up the oblivious Harry.  With lightning-fast reflexes she didn't know she had, she whipped out her wand while throwing the cloak up into the air.  Before it had begun its descent, she used a banishing charm to move it to Harry.  Miraculously, it hit him perfectly.  He was just gone.

Malon took a deep breath, trying to stop shaking.  She put her wand back in her pocket, and looked up straight into the fierce face of the werewolf.  Caught by surprise and unable to move, she watched its legs bend in preparation to jump.  At the last moment, she raised her right arm.  She felt the razor sharp teeth puncture her skin, and heard the crushing of her bones.  And then she knew nothing.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

If I had a review, I'd review in the morning, review in the evening… all over this land –Sophia and Carlyn


	7. Surprises

Sariyah made a late entrance into the teachers' meeting as she walked out of the green wall of fire that had transported her to the lounge. Most of the professors were already gathered, including Dumbledore and Snape. She tore her gaze from Dumbledore to speak with Professor McGonagall, who was inquiring about her first day.

All of the teachers were buzzing with small talk in little groups around the lounge. Hagrid was trying to convince Professor Sprout to let him plant a rare type of begonia that "sang" when it was watered; the plant was definitely to Hagrid's liking and like everything else he owned, more than slightly dangerous: the plant's song caused temporary deafness. Snape and Dumbledore were deep in conversation. Professor Trelawney was sitting on a chair in a corner of the room, surveying the situation through her sparkly glasses.

"Attention everyone, please, attention," called the Headmaster. The buzz died down and all of the teachers turned to him. "I'm going to try and make this meeting as short as possible. As you all know, we are in quite a situation in the magical community. First things first, I think you will all agree with me when I say that we should escort the students to all of their classes at all times."

There was a general nodding of heads. "Next, we must discuss the Werewolf Law that is going through the Ministry. We all know that the Wolfsbane potion is a very effective treatment for werewolves. We also know that werewolves aren't just monsters. Unfortunately, the magical community chooses to be blind to this, so we must try to fight this until a proven cure is ready by emphasizing the very effective temporary solution. Any suggestions can be directed to Minerva or me. We are quite possibly some of the most tolerant people in the wizarding world, and we must not let discrimination hurt the persons who are also werewolves."

Most of the staff members nodded their head determinedly; only a few weren't in complete agreement with what Dumbledore had said. Sariyah's face showed no emotion, not agreement nor disagreement.

"Why should we defend those monsters, honestly?" asked Professor Trelawney haughtily. "If we kill them all, then we won't ever have to worry about anyone ever being bitten by a werewolf, and it would solve the problem."

Some teachers nodded in agreement. "She's right," said Professor Fletcher, the Ancient Runes teacher. "We don't need them anyway, and-"

"Its people like you, Professors, that make it difficult to try and make the society we live in equal for everyon,." Sariyah said calmly. "We strive to make the wizarding world an equal place, and if we allow for some, we must allow for all."

Professor Fletcher looked at the floor. Professor Trelawney had her mouth curled in an unpleasant frown. Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtfully at Sariyah.

"Thank you, Sariyah. Well, that ought to do it for this meeting; we will have more in the coming weeks. And Sariyah, if you could stay back a while, I would appreciate it." She nodded.

The teachers filed out of the lounge, eventually leaving only Snape, Dumbledore and Sariyah.

"Sariyah, I held you back to inform you that the Order of the Phoenix has been reinstated. We've had dealings for the past year now, let me just begin from the…well…the beginning," started Dumbledore. He launched into the story of the past year, explaining about Sirius being innocent, about the coup at the Ministry of Magic, about the Hogwarts students managing to fend off fully grown Death Eaters, about Voldemort's return, and finally, about the death of Sirius.

"Sirius…didn't give away the secret?" she asked, horrified. "And now, he's gone." A stony look took over her face. _Don't cry here, silly girl, _said a little voice inside her head. _Just listen to what he has to say._

"Yes, it was a very sorrowful time for all of us," Dumbledore said, lowering his head. "May he rest in peace."

Snape's eyes merely flickered to the ground.

"I know you've just been hit by quite a blow, Sariyah," Dumbledore continued, handing her his purple handkerchief. "But I wanted to extend an invitation to you to join the Order. I know you didn't want to join it when it was first formed, but we need a mind like yours. Please consider—"

"Anything you want, sir. For my friends…all of them," she said determinedly.

"Your mother will be proud of you, Sariyah. She was a very valuable asset in the fight against the Dark Lord. She was very brave Sariyah, one of our best..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off..

Sariyah could feel a dull anger stirring inside of her. "He took her from me. That's why I don't know everything about who I am or what I could be. He took her."

Dumbledore only nodded as Sariyah looked away for a second. "Do you ever visit her?"

"Sometimes. It just...its so hard to fathom that she doesn't know who I am when I'm there."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Dumbledore excused himself from the room for a moment, saying that he had to use the restroom.

He came back to the sounds of angry voices arguing with each other. He opened the door to the lounge to see Severus and Sariyah in the midst of a heated argument.

"Sariyah! Severus!" boomed a voice. "Stop arguing."

Sariyah crossed her arms angrily. "Why does he have to be here?" she said, glaring at Snape. "I'm sorry sir, I must sound so childish…"

"When you join the Order, Sariyah, it will be necessary for you to put away any grudges you've held before. We're all on the same side," Dumbledore said.

Sariyah nodded.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. _All is nearly well_, he thought.

"Someone's coming!" Snape whispered urgently.

Madame Pomfrey rushed past Snape to Dumbledore. "Sir, a student has been attacked by a werewolf!" she gasped. "Harry Potter came to report it - he brought her back from the Forbidden Forest – her arm is broken and she has scratches everywhere, and I can't tell whether she's been bitten or not..."

Dumbledore, Sariyah, and Snape hurried out of the teacher lounge down the hall to the infirmary, where a battered and bruised looking girl was laying on one of the beds, Harry beside her looking incredibly worried.

"Harry, what happened? What were you doing out in the Forbidden Forest? At this time of night?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Is she going to be alright? Malon saved me from the werewolf- did she- is she going to be okay?" His voice was getting higher and more hysterical as he talked.

Dumbledore pulled Harry away from the bed and guided him to another one. "Just lay here, Harry; she's going to be okay." He looked at Sariyah, a trained expert at medical ailments in the wizarding world.

Sariyah was examining Malon and speaking with her. "Malon? Malon, I need you to tell me if you feel a tingling spreading anywhere." Malon shook her head groggily. "No, no tingling - I can't feel my arm. I can't feel my arm," she repeated.

"Okay, your arm is broken...but...it looks like it didn't bite you." She sighed with relief. "You just need some rest and some bone regrowth medicine...you'll be fine." She smiled and patted the girl's head. "You're going to be fine, okay?" She smiled kindly at Malon. Malon managed a weak smile back for a brief second before Madame Pomfrey shoved a large spoon of the Bone Regrowth Serum into her mouth. Malon choked and swallowed the spoonful of what looked like purple sludge.

Sariyah grinned. "Nasty stuff, isn't it?" Malon grimaced and nodded.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"He's over there. He's fine." Sariyah looked over at Harry, who was fast asleep after Madame Pomfrey had slipped sleeping draught into his water. Sariyah sat down in a chair near Malon's bed. "I guess I won't be seeing you in class tomorrow," she joked. "We could just bring the party in here!"

Malon grinned tiredly. "That would be cool."

Madame Pomfrey bustled over and told Malon to open her mouth. She quickly shoved another spoon of syrup into her mouth, this time a sleeping potion. Malon drifted off into a deep sleep very quickly.

Sariyah sighed and rubbed her head. She pulled Madame Pomfrey aside and told her that she couldn't be entirely sure if the werewolf had bitten her or not…only time would tell.

* * *

A review has been planted in your name –Sophia and Carlyn


End file.
